


Nutella

by Yudonomi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Silly, die/das/der? which is it nobody knows, language stuff, this is uhh light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yudonomi/pseuds/Yudonomi
Summary: "Edwin, Mausi," began Roderich in a tone Erzsébet knew he reserved only for his most troublesome students "It's 'die Nutella'. I believe I raised you better than that."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Nutella

**Author's Note:**

> First sentence from a prompt found [here](https://hobbylark.com/writing/100-short-story-novel-prompts).
> 
> Obligatory explanatory note: German has three words for 'the': die (f), der (m), and das (n). And no one is quite sure which one to use in the case of Nutella, even the [official website](https://www.nutella.com/de/de/wissenswertes), although 'der' is rarely used, if ever.
> 
> Friendly disclaimer though that I'm not a native German speaker so feel free to correct any mistakes made.

Finding yourself between two men who are at odds with one another is a bit complicated but when one is thirty-two and the other is eight years old it, can be quite humorous.

Erzsébet stifled a laugh while her husband stared slack-jawed at their son. His hands were shaking and the cookies on the tray he held were bouncing. Roderich audibly inhaled and exhaled through his nose. He looked like a few steps away from bursting into flames, and he set down his tray on the counter before taking another deep breath.

"Pardon me; could you repeat that, Edwin?"

The boy in question blinked before replying, "Are you going to add the Nutella on the cookies?"

"Nutella." repeated Roderich.

"Yes."

"Die Nutella."

"Das Nutella, ja."

Roderich pinched the bridge of his nose and knelt down to Edwin's eye level. From her place by the sink, Erzsébet thought she could probably sneak past them to the fridge and pull out some popcorn for the inevitable coming dispute. Instead, she settled for coughing into her hand to hide her growing laughter.

"Edwin, Mausi," began Roderich in a tone Erzsébet knew he reserved only for his most troublesome students "It's 'die Nutella'. I believe I raised you better than that."

"Nuh-uh." Edwin shook his head, lip slightly jutting out in a pout "It's 'das'. My teacher told me so, and Anya doesn't correct me when she hears me say it."

"Ah, don't pull me into this," Erzsébet waved her hands, biting her cheek when Roderich turned to her with a murderous glare "I'm not a native speaker the way you two are."

Roderich scoffed, "Of course you aren't. If you were, you would have realized on instinct that using 'das' is wrong."

Edwin whined and crossed his arms, "'Das' isn't wrong. It's art."

"Art is Mahler's 'Das Lied von der Erde'; not using wrong grammar."

"I want Nutella on the cookies, Anya!" Edwin yelled over Roderich's shoulder. Erzsébet smiled.

"If the baker allows it." she said. The boy's pout grew and said baker gave her a similar frown. Ahh, they were both so cute- she wished she had her phone on her to take a picture.

"I will," replied Roderich, turning back to Edwin "once you learn how to use proper language." he turned back to the child in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders. Edwin was now outright glaring, the image of childish petulance "Repeat after me: die Nutella."

"Das Nutella."

"No!"


End file.
